Человек духовный
thumb|270px|Дух возносящие Человек духовный ( , ) — следующая за человеком разумным ступень эволюции человеческого царства на планете Земля. Определение понятия Человек духовный, по определению В.А. Скумина, есть воплощенная в человеческом царстве сознательная индивидуальность, принадлежащая Иерархии Света, выявляющая духовное родство со всем сущим, активно создающая мыслью, словом и деянием гармонию Общего Блага.Скумин, В. А. Человек духовный. — Новочебоксарск : Терос, 1996. — 24 с. — (Библиотека Культуры здоровья : Серия : Избранные лекции профессора В. А. Скумина ; вып. 4). — ISBN 5-88167-012-4. Духовная сущность человека Согласно Агни Йоге, истинный человек есть духовная сущность, облекающаяся в тонкую и грубую плоть для обретения опыта в материальных мирах. Процесс Духовной эволюции ( )— это восхождение духа через материю, раскрытие духовного потенциала внутри материальных оболочек, создаваемых на различных уровнях жизни. Благодаря толчкам извне и ответам на них изнутри привлечённый материал разной степени плотности оформляется в соответствующее тело, служащее проводником, носителем сознания. Физическое тело эволюционно формировалось миллионы лет и продолжает развиваться. Оно вводит дух человеческий в соприкосновение с физическим миром. Более тонко устроенные проводники позволяют духовному (кардиальному) сознанию соприкасаться с астральным миром, проявляющимся через эмоции, страсти, чувства, желания, предчувствия, а также с ментальным — миром мыслетворчества. Семиричная сущность человеческого естества 300px|thumb|Ноопсихофизическая конструкция человека духовного по [[Скумин, Виктор Андреевич|В.А.Скумину]] В. А. Скумин в соответствии с философской доктриной рерихизма обозначил семь принципов человеческого организма такиими санскритскими терминами: # Стхула, # Линга, # Прана, # Кама: Кама-Рупа и Кама-Манас # Манас, # Буддхи, # Атма. Целостная духопсихофизическая конструкция организма человека, по В. А. Скумину, представлена на схеме. В Живой Этике указаны принципы, на которых строится Новый Мир. Это огонь центров, огонь духа, огонь сердца, огонь подвига, огонь достижения, огонь Иерархии и огонь Служения. В. А. Скумин, описывая человека духовного, дал характеристику семи основных ступеней-субрас шестой человеческой расы и нулевого рубежа (потенциала) её становления.Ступени и тернии духовного роста: Учение Культуры Здоровья об основах ноодиагностики / В. А. Скумин. — Новочебоксарск : Терос, 1996. — 24 с. — (Библиотека Культуры здоровья. Серия : Избранные лекции профессора В.А. Скумина ; вып. 5). — ISBN 5-88167-013-2. }) — THE SPIRITUAL MAN ( ) (по Скумину)' См. также * Агни Йога * Духовность * Рерихизм Аудиопедия * The Audiopedia: What is SPIRITUAL EVOLUTION? ''Текст / The text ( ): Spiritual evolution is the philosophical, theological, esoteric or spiritual idea that nature and human beings and/or human culture evolve: either extending from the established cosmological pattern (ascent), or in accordance with certain pre-established potentials. The phrase "spiritual evolution" can occur in the context of "higher evolution", a term used to differentiate psychological, mental, or spiritual evolution from the "lower" or biological evolution of physical form. The concept of spiritual evolution is also complemented by the idea of a creative impulse in human beings, known as epigenesis. Within this broad definition, theories of spiritual evolution are very diverse. They may be cosmological (describing existence at large), personal (describing the development of the individual), or both. They can be holistic (holding that higher realities emerge from and are not reducible to the lower), idealist (holding that reality is primarily mental or spiritual) or nondual (holding that there is no ultimate distinction between mental and physical reality). One can regard all of them as teleological to a greater or lesser degree. Philosophers, scientists, and educators who have proposed theories of spiritual evolution include Schelling, Hegel, Carl Jung, Max Théon, Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, Henri Bergson, Rudolf Steiner, Sri Aurobindo, Jean Gebser, Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, Owen Barfield, Arthur M. Young, Edward Haskell, E. F. Schumacher, Erich Jantsch, Clare W. Graves, Alfred North Whitehead, Terence McKenna, P.R. Sarkar. As of 2015 William Irwin Thompson (born 1938), Victor Skumin (born 1948), Ken Wilber (born 1949), and Brian Swimme (born 1950) work in this field. Примечания Категория:Биология Категория:Человек Категория:Медицина Категория:Философские термины Категория:Эволюционное учение Категория:Нью-эйдж Категория:Духовный словарь Категория:Трансгуманизм Категория:Философия Категория:Социология